


Chrysalis

by AuroraBorealia, LadyNorbert



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adopted Children, Child Abandonment, Circle Mage Bethany Hawke, Darktown, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Helpful Cole (Dragon Age), Parental Varric Tethras, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Romantic Fluff, Spirit Cole (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBorealia/pseuds/AuroraBorealia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/pseuds/LadyNorbert
Summary: After he returns to Kirkwall following the defeat of Corypheus, Varric encounters a minor complication in one of the Darktown tunnels. He's not one to give up on anybody, but what does a bachelor who lives in a bar know about taking care of a baby? So fluffy I'm gonna die.





	Chrysalis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiranInBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiranInBlue/gifts).



> Okay, so this is completely separate from every other Inquisition-era piece I've written (or co-written). What happened was that on Tumblr, I was asked to do a three-sentence fic (it was a meme) about Varric and Bethany where one of them was a single parent. That little bitty thing then decided to keep pulling at my brain bits until it turned into, well, this. But I couldn't do it alone so I called on my Skyhold Academy co-author, AB, to lend me a hand. 
> 
> The Inquisitor referenced in the story is the one from AB's playthrough of the game. This takes place after the main story of Inquisition, but before Trespasser, meaning Varric doesn't yet have a certain crown and Hawke is not yet back from Weisshaupt. I apologize in advance for any dental bills caused by this fic.
> 
> Dedicated to the reader who requested the three-sentence fic that started it all.

It was good to be back in Kirkwall. Sure, the City of Chains was still a “bit of a shithole,” to use Dorian’s words, but Varric loved it.

Granted, it wasn’t the same. Hawke was still in Weisshaupt, the elf was with her, Daisy was still off shepherding the Dalish, Rivaini was at sea, Choirboy was in his own city, and Blondie... well, he tried not to think about Blondie. Kirkwall was different, now, and in some ways it would never be what it had once been. But Aveline was still there, running the city guard with an iron fist, and that counted for something. Moreover, with the Circles dissolved and mages given their freedom by order of Divine Victoria, there was nothing keeping Sunshine from her family’s estate any longer.

He made getting Bethany settled his first priority, but once that was done, it was time to start putting the city back together. Being what was colloquially titled a merchant prince had its advantages; he had the coin to contribute to projects and the influence to get them started. Seneschal Bran wasn’t happy about holding the viscount’s seat, even temporarily, and something would need to be done about finding a proper one eventually, but there was a lot to do before that was a real concern. From his old seat inside the Hanged Man, Varric started directing traffic.

In largest part he was a hands-off guy when it came to things like this. However, when it came to the situation in Darktown, he found himself wandering down there once or twice a week (sometimes with Aveline in tow) to personally see what his money was doing. The bulk of the Darktown residents were still Fereldan refugees, and part of his plan was to arrange passage back to their home country for anyone who wanted to go. King Alistair had long since issued a formal welcome, but few had been in a position to accept, so Varric wanted them to have their chance. For the ones who stayed - who felt they had nothing to which they could return, or were in too poor a state of health to survive a sea voyage, or had simply come to accept life in Kirkwall - there needed to be some kind of improvement to their way of living.  It would take time, but even just getting them out of Darktown and into Lowtown was a start, and Varric wandered down to see how that was coming.

That, one might argue, was his first mistake.

* * *

“It’ll get there,” Aveline said as they walked past the stall where Tomwise used to peddle his poisons. It was empty now; Tomwise was gone, like so many of the elves, fled during the mage uprising to points unknown. “If nothing else the people are eating better, thanks in part to you.”

“Had to start somewhere, and people can’t very well change their lives when their stomachs are empty. I -” He was cut off by a cry that seemed to come from nowhere. “The hell?”

“Over there,” said Aveline, peering and pointing. “It’s coming from that side tunnel - a cat, maybe?”

“Maybe.” Darktown was an old nest of abandoned mining tunnels, with little branches and dead ends sticking off every which way. With some difficulty, the dwarf pushed his way into the shadowy side tunnel, trying to identify the source of the noise.

“Oh, Andraste’s ass...”

“What? What is it?” Aveline called from the entrance. Her eyes widened as he emerged. “Maker’s breath!”

Varric tried to hand her the wailing bundle of blankets. “Here, have a baby,” he grumbled. “Who the hell sticks a baby in a place like that?!”

“Someone who didn’t want the child, I suppose.” Aveline glowered. “Wish I could find them and stick _them_ in a dark hole.”

“Well, you and Donnic want a kid? Looks like this one’s up for grabs.”

“Varric, I wouldn’t have the time.” She looked a bit regretful. “Babies need round-the-clock care and supervision. My focus has to be on Kirkwall, you know that.”

“I know. Figured I’d ask, though.” He jostled the baby carefully, trying to soothe the crying. “It’s okay, you’re okay, we gotcha. Probably hungry, huh?” He gave Aveline a baffled sort of look. “What should we do?”

“Well, the temporary Chantry might know a place...”

Varric frowned. “I’m not sure that’s the best idea. They’ve got enough going on - and there has to be a reason the kid’s parents didn’t just leave it on the steps there in the first place.”

“Well, before we do anything, I think we definitely need to get out into the sunlight.”

He lifted his head slightly. “The sun shines brightest in Hightown, these days. Maybe she’ll know what to do.”

“Not actually what I meant,” said Aveline with a chuckle, “but not a bad idea either.”

* * *

Back at the Hawke estate, Bethany was all but reclining outside, enjoying the sun on her face. When she was still in the Circle, there were of course times to be out and about - she was in the Circle, not prison. And she had plenty of opportunities when she was in Starkhaven. But there was something about being in the sun now, about knowing she was (as much as anyone could be) free, that seemed so much better than it had before. She stretched like a cat and was about to go back inside when she saw two figures that looked like Varric and Aveline approaching. She leaned out to get a better look, lifting her hand in a wave. It looked like they were carrying something, but she couldn't see what yet.

“Like I told you, Aveline,” said Varric as they drew near enough for Bethany to hear him, “the sun shines brightest in Hightown. Sunshine, we’ve got a little problem - literally - and could use your help.”

“Okay, well...” She took a step closer and realized what the little bundle was. Immediately, she slapped both of her hands to her mouth. “Oh, goodness. Who might this be?” she said, hurrying over to meet them.

“No clue. We heard crying in one of the Darktown dead ends and lo and behold, instant baby.” He surrendered the armful. “And since what either of us knows about taking care of a baby could fit in my coat pocket, we thought maybe you’d have some ideas.”

“I might just at that. Come on.” She gestured with her head for them to follow her inside. “Oh, look at you,” she said to the baby as she went. “You’re just precious. It breaks my heart to think that someone left you all alone in Darktown. Poor darling.” She examined the baby briefly, glancing over her shoulder at Varric and Aveline. “She seems okay. Let’s try and make a comfortable place for her. I don’t know if we have anything around here we can use as a cradle.”

“It’s a girl?” Varric blinked. “I didn’t even think to check. Well, if you can line a drawer or a box or something with some blankets, that’ll do temporarily. If she sticks around long enough for us to need the real deal, I think I know a guy.”

“I’ll head back to the barracks,” said Aveline. “Make sure there are no missing children reported matching her description. I’ll send word if I find out anything.”

“Thank you, Aveline. Until then, the poor thing is probably starving. We’ll have to find something for her.” She rocked the baby gently. “Yes, we’ll find you something, don’t worry.”

“What do babies even eat?” Varric looked baffled. “She hasn’t got teeth - do I need to go buy, like, milk or something?”

“She’s definitely too young for any sort of solid food.” Bethany looked, quite frankly, a little angry at the idea that a child this young (or any child really) had been so carelessly tossed aside. “Milk and something for her to drink it from would be ideal - preferably something she can suck the milk off of, I should think. Seems the wisest course of action.”

He scratched his head, feeling very much out of his element. “Okay. I think there’s a place in the Lowtown market that might have what we need. Let me head down there, I’ll be back soon.”

“Perfect.” She smiled at him. “You’re really very sweet to do this, you know.”

He half-smiled. “Yeah, well, so are you. Not that I’m surprised.”

“It’s the least I can do - I’m happy to help any way I can. I used to look after the neighbor’s children back in Lothering, and there were always a few children numbering amongst the refugees’ ranks in Starkhaven. Hopefully I can put all that to good use for this little one here.”

“Well, I’m glad one of us knows what we’re doing. Unless Aveline manages to hunt down the people she belongs to, we’re the only family she’s got for the time being.” He paused. “We should call her something.”

“That might make it harder to give her up if she does have a family who’s looking for her,” Bethany said. “But I agree. Maybe she should have a nickname for now.”

“Nicknames are what I do best. Well, she’s a tiny little thing and I found her in a dark place... let’s go with Butterfly.”

“Butterfly.” She smiled, glancing down at the infant. “I like that. I like that very much. All right, let me get our little Butterfly a place to sleep while you get some milk for her.”

“I’ll be back shortly.” He gave her a grin. “Look at you, you’re a natural. I knew coming here was the best idea. You need anything while I’m out?”

“Nothing comes to mind, but thank you.” She smiled warmly. “Just as long as the little miss here has what she needs, I’ll be happy.”

“Happy Sunshine is all I could ask, then. Back soon, ladies.”

* * *

Varric decided not to question himself too closely about why he was in such a good mood as he headed down to Lowtown. He was back at the Hawke estate an hour later with enough baby supplies to at least get them through the night. “Have I missed anything?”

“Nothing much,” Bethany replied, greeting him with a smile. “I made her a temporary little bed in a drawer. It's not what it should be, but it will do for now. You have quite the haul there.”

“Diapers, milk, feeding apparatus, a baby-sized blanket, and something she’s supposed to suck on so she doesn’t cry. Oh, and this.” He held up a soft toy horse. “I, uh, thought it was cute.”

“Aww.” She chuckled, taking the horse and stroking its head for a moment. “Good choice, I think she’ll like this. Thank you, Varric, you’re brilliant.” She relieved him of the rest of the items and carried them into where little Butterfly had been given a temporary bed. “Hello again, little darling, look who came back with a present for you,” Bethany said to the baby, her voice musically conversational. She stooped and gave the toy horse a gentle shake to get Butterfly’s attention.

Varric lounged in the doorframe, watching the interaction. Tiny hands reached for the toy, and he smiled involuntarily. “I’m almost hoping Aveline can’t find her parents. You’re so good with her,” he admitted. “You ought to have a bunch.”

She laughed, turning to face him. “I don’t know if I’d say ‘a bunch’ is a good idea, but I _do_ like children.” She smiled, turning back to Butterfly and making the toy horse gallop before surrendering it to the baby’s gentle grasp. “I hadn’t given it much thought, to be honest, what with being in the Circle and all. But maybe someday... ah, well. For now, my focus is on _you_.” She very softly tapped the baby’s nose, laughing a little as she did so.

“Yeah, you’ve got all kinds of possibilities open to you now,” Varric mused. “Well, at the very least, it looks like she’s staying here tonight. If we don’t have word from Aveline by morning I’ll see what I can find out with my own contacts, but the fact that she hasn’t sent anyone tells me there’s no missing kids reported.”

“I wonder if something happened to her parents, or if she was...” She made a face of distaste. Then she paused for a moment, gently stroking Butterfly’s head and watching Varric with a note of curiosity. “Varric, if she doesn’t have anyone - if her parents are gone or didn’t want her - what are you going to do? Are you going to keep her?”

“I hadn’t thought that far ahead, Sunshine,” he admitted. “I sure as shit wasn’t going to leave her where I found her, but - keep her? I mean - what would I _do_ with her? I’m a bachelor who lives in a bar!”

“I know what you mean - thinking about actually raising her...” She trailed off. “Well, maybe there’s someone who would want to adopt her. Maybe we can find her a good family. Of course, I’m getting ahead of myself.”

“Yeah. Let’s just get through the night to start. You want me to stick around here? Take turns getting up if she needs something?”

“Only if you’re not busy. I’d hate to take you away from something important - but if you’re free, that’d be excellent.” She patted his hand. “Besides, then I can show you all the ins and outs of how to take care of a baby.”

“Sunshine, the day I’m too busy for either of my girls is the day something has gone terribly wrong.” He smiled wryly. “You show me whatever you think I need to know.”

She chuckled. “Well, good. Let’s start with getting her some food and we’ll go from there.”

* * *

Varric was asleep in a chair - arms folded, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, chin on his chest - when the sun came up. He’d been up twice in the night to change a diaper and feed Butterfly, walking her back and forth in front of the fireplace to lull her back to sleep. But as dawn arrived, he heard her stirring once again and jolted awake in slight alarm.

“Now, this isn’t fair, you know,” he said, picking her up carefully. “Just how many more girls are going to worm their way into my affections? You might as well be a Hawke with the way you’re winning me over.”

Bethany had likewise fallen asleep - despite attempts to stay awake. She was curled up in the chair opposite Varric, her head cradled on her hands. After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open and she murmured groggily. “Mmm. Varric? W-what does she need? How can I help?”

“You rest,” he assured her. “I’ve got this, Sunshine, don’t worry. She’s just a little fussy, that’s all. We’re having a chat.”

She chuckled at that, smiling. “I bet it's a wonderful chat too.” She watched for a moment. “You say I'm good with her, but you're doing a great job too.”

“I’m just a quick learner,” he demurred. “The kid and I would both be lost without you - all I know is what I picked up from you.”

“Flatterer,” she teased. “But honestly, thank you, that's sweet.” She stretched slightly and glanced at the window. “Maker, is it morning already? I feel like I just closed my eyes a moment ago.”

“Afraid so. Hey, I have an idea,” he suggested. “Why don’t we get cleaned up, and we’ll go up to Hightown market for breakfast on the way to the keep? Then we can drop in on Aveline and see if she’s made any progress with figuring out Butterfly’s mystery.”

“I would love that.” She beamed. “As you once asked me, it will indeed be good to be out and about.”

Varric couldn’t help but chuckle. “Do you remember every silly thing I say to you?” he teased her. “Go on and get ready, then. I’ll take care of Butterfly in the meanwhile.”

“I certainly remember most,” she replied getting to her feet. “I'll go make myself presentable then. Even though you've already informed me that I could make a burlap sack look good.” She winked and headed off.

“Tell me I’m wrong,” Varric muttered to himself. Glancing at Butterfly, he shrugged. “That’s Sunshine,” he explained, as though she had asked a question. “Bethany. Her big sister is my best friend, but she’s... something else. I’ve known her for years and I still honestly don’t know what. But I can tell you something,” he continued, carrying her over to where he could check her diaper and get her something to eat. “They are the two most important people in the world to me, but you? You might be gaining on them the way you’re going. Not what I expected when I wandered into Darktown yesterday, I’ll tell you that.”

He changed the diaper and shook his head. “If Aveline hasn’t got any news for us, it’s quite possible that you’re staying, kid. And I’d be lying if I said that didn’t tie me up in knots. I’m not even sure which outcome I really want - you belong with your parents, _if_ they’re decent people who didn’t leave you in that tunnel on purpose. But if they aren’t, or if they’re not around here anymore, then I think Sunshine kind of wants to keep you.” He sat down, cradling her and giving her milk. “Which is, you know, not a bad thing. You’d have a hell of a mother, in that case, and a hell of an aunt too. And I guess I could stick around and be the whiskey uncle or something.”

Butterfly cooed softly at that and batted at Varric’s face. Bethany chuckled as she returned in time to see it. “She clearly agrees with something you said,” she remarked. “She really likes you.”

“Well, doesn’t everyone?” he joked. “I see you decided not to go with the burlap sack today. Maybe we’ll find something in the market that matches your eyes.”

“Ah, a good noblewoman always has a complaint ready, I remember.” She smiled. “So even if they do have something to match my eyes, they're blatantly copying me.” She laughed and crossed over to take Butterfly from him.

“I’ve taught you so well, you do me proud.” He grinned, surrendering the baby. “I’ll be down in a bit - I’ll need to go back to the Hanged Man at some point to change, but at least I can, in your words, be presentable.”

“Good idea. I’ll be here,” she assured him. As soon as he was out of earshot, she looked down at Butterfly and smiled. “He flatters me all the time, as you can see,” she explained. “I don’t know what you and he were discussing, but I’m sure he probably had all sorts of glowing things to say about me. Mm, only believe about half of them - he has a tendency to exaggerate.” She stroked the baby’s cheek. “Oh, Butterfly, you’re so lucky he found you. He’s a good person, whether he’ll admit that or not, and I can already see he’s taken with you. You’re a lucky, lucky little girl.”

Butterfly responded with a contented sort of murmur, snuggling against Bethany as only a baby can. They were still cuddled together in the chair when Varric returned several minutes later. “I almost hate to disturb this,” he said with a chuckle. “You both look so comfortable. But if nothing else, we can pick up more supplies for the kid. Well, shall we?”

“We shall.” She stood, carefully, so as not to disturb Butterfly too much. The baby continued to snuggle against her as they set off, and Bethany smiled down at her. “Just look at her, she’s so sweet and delicate. ‘Butterfly’ is a good nickname.”

“I have a knack for assigning appropriate nicknames,” Varric noted, pleased. He strolled beside her with his hands clasped behind his back, the crossbow nestled securely between his shoulder blades. “Yours, for example, is probably the most accurate one I’ve ever given anyone.”

“‘Sunshine,’” she repeated, smiling just saying it. “You always thought of me as your sunshine, even during those times when I wasn’t very sunny.”

“You had good reasons to not be sunny all the time,” he replied. “But you did your best, and you tried to keep things from getting too dark for the rest of us. Some days... well, some days were pretty damn dark, so we appreciated you more than you ever knew.”

“Aww, I appreciated you _seeing_ me as Sunshine more than you knew. It inspired me to try and be just that.” She smiled and bent carefully to kiss his cheek.

“Oh, look at you two!” said a voice, and Varric was startled out of his bewilderment by the comment. They had just entered the market, and a jewelry seller was watching them. “First outing since the baby came? Little mother deserves something pretty, don’t you think, serah?”

It took Bethany a moment to realize the seller was referring to her and Varric. She supposed the scene did look rather blissfully domestic. She smiled, chuckling slightly, and glanced at Varric. “In a manner of speaking, I suppose it is,” she said lightly.

“You want something pretty?” he asked. “I mean, I can’t argue with the logic, even if the supposition leading to it is faulty. You _do_ deserve something for everything you’re doing with kiddo there.”

She smiled wider. “I always want something pretty, but you don’t have to do that, it’s all right.”

He laughed. “Yeah, that was a silly question. All right, let’s see... hey, look, they _do_ have something that matches your eyes. The amber, please, serah.”

“Varric,” she protested as the jeweler fetched the item in question. “Really, that’s very generous. But between this and everything you bought for Butterfly...”

“I can’t spend _all_ my coin on rebuilding Kirkwall,” he replied. “Besides, the royalties are finally coming in from my publisher for all the Orlesian sales they lied about. Trust me, I’m flush.”

“Well, if you’re sure.” She chuckled and looked down at the baby. “In addition to him flattering me, he also spoils me terribly.”

“I lie a lot,” he admitted. “But not about you.” He handed the merchant some coins and took the necklace. “I’ll need you to either bend down or give me the kid so you can put it on yourself,” he added apologetically.

It was at that moment that Butterfly chose to cling to Bethany all the more firmly. “Well I think that answers that question,” Bethany said with a laugh, and bent carefully so Varric could slip the necklace over her head.

“We’ll sue for the blatant copying later,” he teased. As they walked away, he started chuckling. “Can you believe he actually thought...?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think we probably all look quite cozy together,” she said with a smile. “If one didn’t know us, I imagine it would be quite easy to mistake us for a little family out on a jaunt.”

“Yeah, I suppose. It’s just funny to me.”

“Funny?” She quirked an eyebrow. “How is it funny?”

“Sunshine, have you looked in a mirror lately? Nobody in their right mind would expect a woman like you to settle for somebody like me. Back me up here, Butterfly,” he added. “Oh, look, fruit. That’s kind of breakfasty, right?”

“Hang on, you’re not going to divert me so easily,” she protested. “‘Somebody like you?’ Meaning what? The man who not so long ago helped save the world? The man who, in addition to aiding in Kirkwall’s recovery, decided to save a baby?”

“Ah, that’s not - you know what I mean.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You always make me sound better than I am.”

“And you always give yourself too little credit,” she replied. “And now, to answer your question - yes, this looks like a lovely breakfast.”

* * *

After they ate, they made their way up to the Viscount’s Keep, where Aveline was - as usual - in her office. “Morning, you two,” she said as they entered, not looking up from the duty roster she was drafting. “Well, you probably guessed it already, but there’s been no reports of missing babies in Kirkwall, nor anywhere near Kirkwall as far as I’ve been able to determine.”

“We thought as much when we didn’t hear from you last night,” said Bethany. “All right, so there’s a good chance she’s not a missing child. Is there any way we can figure out why she was left in Darktown? And who left her there?”

“I have some of the guards patrolling through Darktown to see if they can overhear anything,” Aveline replied. “Operating purely on instinct, however, I imagine it was one of two scenarios. Either the parents were targeted by undercity thugs, and hid her for her own safety, or the parents were killed but the perps couldn’t bring themselves to kill an infant so they left her where we found her.” She sighed and shook her head. “Any way you look at it, it’s a nasty business.”

“If it’s the second option, I’m honestly surprised they didn’t take her,” said Varric. “Isn’t there, like, a black market for selling kids to people who can’t have them?”

“That’s only a rumor. At least, I _hope_ it’s only a rumor.”

“Maker, how terrible.” Bethany shook her head. “Well, until we know for sure, she’s staying with me. With us. I want to make sure Butterfly is well taken care of, no matter what.” She tightened her hold on the infant almost protectively.

“Butterfly?” Aveline repeated.

“Well, we had to call her _something_ ,” said Varric.

“I was worried it might be a bit forward to actually name her without knowing her background,” Bethany explained. “But yes, we wanted to call her some sort of name while she was with us, so Varric came up with ‘Butterfly.’ I think it fits quite well - she’s a delicate, beautiful little thing, after all.”

Aveline chuckled. “I see.” She propped her elbows on the desktop and knitted her fingers, resting them against her lips for a moment. “I’ll level with you,” she said. “Darktown being what it is, the odds of us finding her parents are slim. I don’t have the manpower to devote to a full-on search for the parents, and that’s assuming they’re still alive and still in Kirkwall. Ostwick has a home for foundlings, they established it not long after the Blight in order to provide some sort of resource for the refugees. If you’d like I can send a letter, inquire about vacancies.”

“No, don’t.” The words came out of Bethany’s mouth far more quickly and more forcefully than she expected. The earnestness of her words surprised her a bit, as did the strange twisting sensation in her chest at Aveline’s words. “Don’t do that yet. I - well... just wait a little bit longer, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind,” Aveline replied. “Honestly, it’s your call to make. People take in lost children all the time, you know. I’ve reconnected with a number of old friends back in Ferelden, and since the Blight, many children have ended up in the homes of neighbors, relatives, even strangers. Same thing here in Kirkwall after... everything.”

“You sure about this, Sunshine?” Varric looked only a little dubious. “I never meant to stick you with a permanent situation.”

“I know you didn’t. And I’m honestly not sure what to think about the whole thing. I just feel like she needs us right now, though, and I think it would be remiss of me to give her up just yet. That’s the best answer I can give right now.”

“I’ll be interested to see Hawke’s face when she gets back into town and finds a baby in her house,” said Aveline, amused.

“You and me both,” said Varric. “Well, guess I’d better see that guy about a cradle for Butterfly.”

“Yes. Quite right. No matter what happens, she can’t sleep in a drawer, that much is certain.” Bethany glanced down at the baby’s face and smiled slightly. “You’ve given us a lot to think about, little Butterfly.”

“If we find any sign of the parents, I’ll be sure to let you know,” said Aveline. “Do you need anything in the meantime?”

“Other than the cradle and a few other supplies, nothing comes to mind. Thank you, though. And thank you for all you’re doing to try and track down someone for her.”

“I’m starting to think Varric already did,” the captain said with a chuckle. “You know where to find me if you find you do need anything. We’ll come round for supper on Friday like usual?”

She blushed a bit at Aveline’s assertion, but nevertheless smiled. “Yes, absolutely. We’ll look forward to it.”

“Well,” said Varric, as they climbed the stairs out of the barracks, “this is taking a turn for the unexpected.”

“It certainly is. If you had talked to me yesterday morning, I would have absolutely said I’m not ready to be responsible for a child. Yet I also sort of hate the idea of giving her up.” She sighed slightly. “That probably sounds mad, doesn’t it? I mean, she’s hardly been with us for twenty-four hours.”

“Doesn’t sound mad at all, Sunshine. It doesn’t take long for some people to burrow into our hearts.” He adjusted one of his gloves slightly as they exited the keep. “I’ll walk you two home and then head over to the Hanged Man. I need to change clothes and get in touch with the guy I know who builds stuff. Unless his inventory has changed wildly since I last saw him, I can probably have the cradle by tonight.”

“That’s marvelous, thank you.” She smiled, then was silent for several seconds. “What do you think Marianne would say about all of this if she were here?” she said at last.

He pondered that. “I think once she knew that you weren’t left high and dry by some unworthy piece of slime, she’d relax and say that if you want to keep Butterfly, she’d support you.”

“That does sound like her. You’re probably right.” She was silent again, except for a tiny noise of contemplation.

“Copper for your thoughts, Sunshine?”

“Just trying to imagine what it would be like,” she said. “To actually raise a child... to basically be Butterfly’s _mother_. Like I said, I hadn’t considered this much, thanks to being in the Circle. But now...”

“Being free to be Lady Hawke opens up all kinds of possibilities for you, doesn’t it? Look,” he said, and he stopped so he could look at her properly. “I’m not saying it’d be easy. But you and the kid have obviously bonded. Maybe you’re ultimately the best thing for her. Maybe she’s even the best thing for you.”

She digested that carefully. “I... you might be right about that. You might be right on both accounts.” She laughed slightly. “Look at this - you’re the one who found her first, and I’ve sort of made it all about me, haven’t I?”

“I’m many things, Sunshine, but I’m nobody’s mother.” He smiled. “You, on the other hand, could be. If that’s what you want, no power in the world could stop you from making Butterfly your own. You have the means, you obviously have the heart, and while your support system is a little on the small side it’s still there.”

“Would you help me?” she asked, even though she was almost positive of the answer. “If I said yes to this, would you help me?”

“Do you even need to ask?” He closed one eye as he smiled up at her. “I gave you the kid, it wouldn’t be fair of me not to help you. Besides, there hasn’t been a moment since I met you that I wouldn’t have done anything in my power to help you.”

“I know,” she said with a smile. She shifted Butterfly slightly in order to place one hand on Varric’s cheek briefly. “You’re always there for me.”

“And I always will be, Sunshine. I promise things very rarely, but I can make that promise.” He smiled. “If you want to keep Butterfly, I’ll always be on hand to be the crazy uncle who embarrasses her at parties.”

For a moment her thoughts flickered back to the jeweler who had mistaken them for a little family and she couldn’t help but grin faintly. “The crazy uncle. Sure. Something like that.”

“You don’t think I can carry off the crazy uncle role? Come on, she’s gonna be able to tell the weirdest stories about me. Like how I’m personal friends with Divine Victoria _and_ the Inquisitor.”

“I think she’ll have plenty of stories about you. And lots of memories too.”

* * *

Varric left the two ladies at the door to the Hawke estate and made his way down to Lowtown in order to return to his own rooms. Truth be told, he had some serious thinking to do, and he _hated_ serious thinking.

In the space of less than a day, he’d gone for a perfectly unassuming walk and ended up with a baby in his arms. He’d then handed off the baby to the safest and sanest person he knew. He wasn’t surprised that Bethany had fallen so hard for Butterfly that she was considering making it official; that was perfectly in keeping with her character. No, the part that had him wondering was how well the situation would go over with the other nobles in Hightown.

Unlike Hawke, Bethany delighted in the social aspect of their status. Since her freedom from the Circle, she had only too happily embraced her new role and the perks which came with it - pretty clothes, invitations, admiring glances. The latter two were likely to dry up at least a bit once it got out that she had a baby.

 _What if they don’t believe Butterfly’s a foundling?_ he wondered. _Is this going to screw things up for her? And even if they do believe it, I can just hear some of those useless walnuts muttering about the stigma. Oh, no. Not my Sunshine. I’ll make it my goal in life to absolutely destroy anybody who looks down their noses at her._

He shook his head, and reached for some paper and a quill. He had a cradle to order.

* * *

By late afternoon, a handsome chestnut cradle had been delivered to the Hawke estate. The carver Varric had employed had it among his finished pieces, but at the dwarf’s request had embellished the exterior with a few painted flowers and butterflies. This was soon followed by a larger supply of baby needs than what Varric himself had brought the previous day, and then a visit from one of the senior healers of the temporary Chantry.

“Messere Tethras explained the situation,” the sister told Bethany; she had a soft Antivan accent. “But he wanted the child to be seen, to make sure she suffers no ill effects from her time in Darktown. May I?”

In Varric’s absence, Bethany had been carefully feeding Butterfly, humming softly as she did so. Now she handed the baby over to the sister, looking a touch apprehensive. But she nevertheless gave the woman a smile. “Of course. Good thinking.” To the baby, she added, “Just making sure you’re all right, little sweet one. Don’t worry.”

“It’s a blessed thing you’re doing, opening your home to a child who has none,” the sister noted, taking Butterfly gently and giving her a once-over. “Not all of the Maker’s children are so fortunate as this one. You are to be commended, my lady.”

Bethany smiled, looking flattered and perhaps just a touch surprised. “Well, thank you. That’s very kind of you to say. She’s a darling girl, so I just want to do right by her... to help in whatever way I can.”

“Well, the Maker surely smiles on your endeavor.” The healer gave Butterfly a fairly thorough examination. “She is more malnourished than anything, but you’re on your way to correcting that,” she said at length. “Keep doing what you are doing and she should be very well. And you should have her dedicated in the Chantry, once you determine if you will make her your own.”

“I appreciate you checking on her. Yes, that’s... that’s the next big decision.” She was fairly certain she already knew what her answer was, but she knew she owed it to Butterfly to carefully consider whether she was truly ready to raise a child.

“The Chantry has resources, if you feel this is not your path,” the sister added. “You should pray about this. Determine if you are ready.”

“I will.” Bethany nodded. “Thank you. And thank you for your help.”

* * *

Varric put in an appearance a little while after the sister left. “Anybody home?” he called, letting himself into the house.

“Just us girls,” Bethany called. A minute later, she came out to meet him. “Hello, you. Oh, the cradle is beautiful, by the way! Thank you so much for getting it.”

“Glad you like it. It’s hopefully more comfortable for Butterfly.” He moved closer and reached out to touch the baby’s cheek briefly. “Hey you. Are you behaving for your - uh... Bethany?” He was startled to realize that he’d almost said _your mother_ , and that it had sounded completely natural in his head.

The little slip was not lost on Bethany. She had a feeling she knew just what Varric had meant to say and her stomach gave a little (not entirely unpleasant) flip. “She is indeed. She’s a very good little girl, aren’t you, Butterfly?” She tickled the baby under the chin.

“Did the Chantry send a healer to look her over like I asked?”

“Yes. She’s been given a clean bill of health, except for the fact that she’s a bit malnourished - no surprise there. The sister told me we should keep doing what we’re doing, so at least we know we’re doing a good job.”

“That’s encouraging. So, you want me to take her and let you get some rest?”

She paused, as if contemplating that. “Actually, that would be brilliant,” she said at last. “I’m just sort of realizing now that I haven’t gotten that much sleep.”

“You got it, Sunshine. Come here, beautiful.” Varric took the baby and carried her to the sofa. “We’re going to sit here and have some supper and I’ll make up a kid-friendly story.”

“Sounds perfect,” said Bethany. “Wake me if you need me.” She smiled, waving first to Varric, then to the baby, before turning to depart.

Varric settled down with the child in his arms, chuckling as she reached for his nose. “I wonder how old you are,” he mused. “You’re not a newborn, but you’re pretty little. I guess there’s no way we can find out for sure... if you end up staying, we’ll call yesterday your birthday.”

Butterfly uttered a small string of noises, which ended - to his surprise - with what sounded like _da_. “Aw, no, baby,” he murmured, feeling a twist in his heart. “I’m not your da. That’s whoever’s lucky enough to marry your mother, which I’m pretty sure is the lady who just went upstairs. I’d bet coin she plans on keeping you, and then we just have to find a man who’ll be good to you both.”

Bethany was about halfway up the stairs when she realized the necklace Varric had purchased for her was still sitting on the table (Butterfly kept reaching for it when Bethany was feeding her, so it seemed easier to take it off). She immediately came back down to fetch it, but stopped in the hall, listening as Varric spoke to Butterfly. She felt her heart flutter as the baby called Varric _da,_ then jolt as he assured her he wasn't that. She wasn't quite sure how to interpret any of her feelings in that moment, but slowly placed her hand over her mouth.

Unaware that she was anywhere within earshot, Varric stood up and took Butterfly in search of her dinner. “You lucked out, you know,” he said conversationally, “because this is the best house in all of Kirkwall and you get to live here. These two are the best people you’ll ever meet - when Hawke gets back, she’s going to love you as much as her sister does. I bet they’ll fight over you.” He chuckled.

Bethany's mind told her that she should creep back upstairs, but she couldn't help herself and found her feet rooted in place. Varric was so natural with Butterfly - she thought to his earlier statement about being the baby's uncle, and about how her mind had immediately substituted something else instead. It seemed Butterfly felt the same, and that very idea made Bethany smile involuntarily.

“Feels weird, kid, I have to admit,” he said. “Never been ‘Uncle Varric’ before. But you know, I think I like it.” He settled back on the sofa and started feeding her. “Now, you have to drink all this - it’s good for you. Pretty soon we’ll start you on mushy vegetables, I think I remember reading that babies eat that sort of thing.”

She watched him feed Butterfly for a few more moments before she finally roused herself and crept back the way she had come. She went up to her bedroom in a bit of a daze, her mind buzzing with emotions and thoughts. How was it that everything suddenly made no sense at all and yet made more sense that anything ever had in her entire life? She curled up on top of her sheets, her heart hammering in a way she hadn’t entirely expected.

* * *

“You know that soiree the Marquis is throwing is this weekend, right?”

Varric was there for breakfast, about a week after Butterfly’s arrival. They still hadn’t come to a firm decision about what they were going to do with her, but as he wiped her chin, he leveled a gaze at Bethany. “You _are_ going, right, Sunshine? You deserve a night out.”

“Me? I... I didn’t think much about it,” Bethany admitted. Her mind _had_ been occupied with other thoughts of late.

“I’ll bet you haven’t. But you should go,” he insisted. “You love those kinds of parties, and it’ll do you good to get out of the house. I can stay with Butterfly.”

“Really? Are you... are you sure?” She bit her lip slightly. “I mean, if you're certain, it might be fun.”

“Just try not to kill anyone by wearing the height of fashion.” He smiled. “Really, go. Dance. Drink. Mingle. Have fun.”

“That's sweet of you. Thank you, Varric.” She returned the smile. “Now I have to figure out just what I _will_ wear...”

“You can go get yourself something new, if you want. There’s a stall in the Hightown market that just got in some new silk pieces.”

“What happened to being merciful and not killing people by wearing the height of fashion?” she teased.

“Eh, you know what, you can’t be merciful all the time,” he teased back. “Knock ‘em dead.”

She giggled. “All right, if you insist.” A smile spread across her face. “We can head to the market when breakfast is over, if you'd like to come along.”

“What do you think, Butterfly?” Varric looked at the baby as though she were saying something profound. “How right you are. Of course, you’ll need an expert’s advice, Sunshine. So I’ll hold the kid and she can help you pick out the dress.”

“That sounds perfect. You’ll help me find something dazzling, won’t you, Butterfly?” she smiled. “The Butterfly and the Sunshine - what a pair we’ll be, you and I.”

“Hightown will be more dangerous than ever.” He bounced the child in his arms a bit. “So... have you given this any more thought?”

“Lots, actually,” Bethany replied. “The Chantry priestess who came to check her over suggested I pray on it - and I have been. I think I know my answer. But there are still a few things I think I need to figure out.”

Varric nodded. “You know whatever you decide, I’ll help. Always.”

She smiled warmly at that, glancing between him and Butterfly. “I know. And for that I’m always very grateful.” She paused for a minute to watch them both, then rubbed her hands together. “Now, let me finish breakfast and we can head out.”

* * *

A few hours later, Bethany was the owner of a new blue silk dress, with an embroidered bodice and matching shoes, and on Friday night she debuted the outfit for the Marquis’s soiree. “Yep, you’ll definitely kill someone in that,” Varric told her with a nod. “Don’t worry about anything here, the kiddo and I will be fine. You just have a good time.”

“All right, I will. I promise. But if anything happens or you need me at all, just come get me, okay?”

“Of course. Really, though, it’ll be fine. You look like a million sovereigns; go enjoy it.”

She smiled broadly, looking delighted and flattered. “Thank you. And thanks for taking our little Butterfly for the evening.” She patted the baby’s cheek, then squeezed Varric’s hand.

“Any time, Sunshine, you know that.” He kept a smile on his face until she was out of the house, at which point it fell away and he sighed. Looking at Butterfly, he shook his head. “She would have skipped this for you, you know. But I couldn’t let her do that. She’s still young enough to enjoy these things, maybe meet somebody.”

Butterfly babbled almost conversationally, sucking on her fingers. But after a beat, another voice cut in instead. “Sunshine lit a shadow, shining bright now that it’s free. You were brighter too - beaming with the butterfly and the sun. But you’re dark again. Why?”

Varric blinked, but he smiled. “You’re a long way from Skyhold, Kid,” he said, looking up at the apparition which had suddenly joined them. “Don’t be afraid, Butterfly,” he added. “Cole is a friend of mine. What brings you all the way to Kirkwall?”

“I heard your hurt. It was very loud,” Cole explained. He was sitting crosslegged on a table, watching Varric hold the baby with a note of curiosity. “You were happier, it was good. But now you’re not. Why?”

“What makes you think I’m not happy? I’m not unhappy.”

Cole’s wide mouth creased into a frown. “Something twists inside of you,” he said. “The sun shines brightly near you now, but you think the sun should shine on someone else instead. But the sun doesn’t want to shine on someone else.”

“Kid...” He shook his head. “It’s not that simple.”

“But it could be,” Cole insisted. “You think you’re going to be replaced, but no one can replace you. Even the ones who have tried to replace you can’t do it. And she would never try.”

Varric felt something inside him go cold at that. _The ones who have tried to replace you..._  Cole was talking about Bianca. Well, he was probably talking about any number of people, but Bianca was the first one who came to mind. He forced himself to consider the other stunning line. _She would never try._ “She really should,” he muttered. “She and Butterfly could form a nice little family with the right person.”

Cole tilted his head, his gaze sliding over to the little bundle in Varric’s arms. “Hello. I’m Cole,” he said, pausing as if listening. “She likes when you hold her. You found her in the dark place and brought her into the light. She wants you to stay.”

At that, the dwarf softened considerably. “Well, to be honest, I want her to stay too,” he replied. “I don’t suppose you can tell me why she was in that dark place, can you? Or who put her there?”

Cole shook his head. “She doesn’t know. Arms held her and she was warm, then the arms were gone. She didn’t like the tunnel. Cold, dark, no arms to hold her when she cried. But she’s happy now.”

Varric sighed. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to give her up,” he admitted. “If Sunshine decides she’s not up for this, I’ll need to figure out a way to make sure that she stays with me somehow. I’m a bachelor who lives in a bar, I shouldn’t expose her to that, but I’ll think of something.”

“The sunshine loves the butterfly, and the butterfly loves the sunshine,” the spirit said. “Butterflies belong in the sun. And you belong in the sun too.”

“Like I said, Kid... it’s not that simple. Nothing about this is simple.”

“You think it can’t be simple because you think it should hurt,” Cole said ponderously, pausing as if to listen. “It always hurt before, and now it doesn’t. And you have concerns, think she deserves better than you. She doesn’t think better than you exists.”

Cole wasn’t capable of lying, he knew. But what he was saying didn’t even sound... possible. “So what...” Varric swallowed. “What am I supposed to do?”

“She’s figuring it out too. Tell her how you feel about the butterfly. And tell her you like being in the sun.”

“I’ll think about it. That’s all I can promise.”

“Good.” Cole nodded. He regarded Varric from underneath the brim of his hat for several seconds. “It’s quiet at Skyhold without you. No one calls me ‘Kid’ there now. I miss being called ‘Kid.’”

At that, Varric chuckled. “I miss calling you that. It’s good to see you. How is everyone?”

“They’re different now. Some are happier, higher, unburdened, unbound. Some of them are very far away - I can hear them sometimes, over the oceans, but it’s harder than when they were in Skyhold.”

“Well, hopefully I get to see them again sometime. If you..” He paused. “If you talk to any of them - tell them I said hello, would you?”

He nodded. “I see Cullen sometimes. He helps people who are hurting... their pain calls me. So much pain... but he helps make it better. It’s good.”

“Curly’s all right. How about the Inquisitor?”

“The Anchor is too bright - even brighter now, almost blinding. It hurts her sometimes, but she’s still happier than she was. She has Cullen now. He has her.”

“Good. Always knew they’d be good for each other.” Varric nodded approvingly. He moved automatically to soothe Butterfly as she started to whimper. “Oh, hey, what’s this? You hungry?”

“No, something else,” Cole interjected. “She wants to know where the sunshine went. Has she gone away?”

Varric chuckled. “She’ll be back. I told her to go and enjoy herself at a party for the evening. That’s how noblewomen find husbands in this town, you know. I’m sure she’d rather be here with you, Butterfly, but she deserves a night out.”

“It’s all right,” Cole said, addressing the baby. “She hasn’t left you. You’re safe now.” Then his gaze turned to Varric. “And you’ll stay with her, won’t you?”

“Of course. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good, good. That makes her happy. I think it will make them both happy.”

“Well, that’s... good. I want them to be happy.”

“She knows.” Cole stared in the direction of the door, clearly indicating the absent Bethany. “But _you_ make her happy.”

“How’s the Seeker?” Varric asked abruptly. This line of conversation was giving him a bad case of the twitches. “She still waiting for another book?”

“Always.” He nodded. “Varric, why don’t you think you’re good at romance?”

“Every writer has the genre they do well and the one that they don’t. Why do you ask?”

“The feelings in your mind would do well on pages. You could change everything if you gave them words.” Cole blinked innocently.

“The feelings in my mind have no business being there.” He hesitated. “At least, I don’t think they do.”

“Maybe not to everyone. But to the sunshine.”

“Kid, you can’t tell me she doesn’t want more than this. I mean...” He shook his head. “It doesn’t make sense.”

The spirit looked positively baffled. Under other circumstances, it probably would have been amusing. “You make her happy. She makes you happy. And together you both make the butterfly happy. What else should there be?”

“I...” Varric paused, digesting Cole’s words. The hell of it was, the kid was _right_ , he realized. And yes, he’d been burned. But he could never be sunburned. “Okay, Kid, you got me,” he said finally. “I’ll... I’ll try.”

“Good.” Cole sounded genuinely pleased. “Can I - can I meet the sunshine?”

He chuckled. “Sure, but I don’t know when she’ll be getting back. Guess it depends on how much fun she’s having.” _Shit. What if he talked me into this too late? Well - my own fault, then. I’m not going to stand in her way._

“It’s all right,” Cole said. “She’s enjoying herself, but she wishes you were there with her. It’s not too late.”

Varric had sort of gotten used to his thoughts being private. But he’d missed Cole too much to complain. “If you say so.”

* * *

By the time Bethany did come in, Varric had fallen asleep on the couch with the baby on his chest. Cole sat nearby, keeping an eye on things. He didn’t make his presence known, however, just watched to see what she’d do.

Bethany immediately opened her mouth to speak, but the moment she saw Varric and Butterfly asleep, she closed it, her lips curling into a soft smile. The perfect tranquility of the scene was almost enough to knock her over and for several silent seconds, she merely stood there to watch them. Then, as quietly and carefully as she could so as not to disturb either of them, she crept over and kissed the top of Varric’s head before turning to depart.

“Sunshine.” His eyes opened a crack.

“Ooh, I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you. Either of you. Go back to sleep.”

“No... wanted to wait up for you,” he mumbled. “You have a good time? Kill anybody with envy?”

She chuckled. “I had a very nice time. And I swear everyone was still alive when I left. How about you? Everything okay with Butterfly?”

“She’s fine. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about her.” He sat up gingerly, trying not to rouse the baby. “Listen, I’ve been doing some thinking, and... I also had a talk with a friend. Do you remember me telling you about Cole?”

She lifted her eyebrows slightly at the first part of his statement, but chose to focus on his question instead. “The spirit boy? Yes, of course.” She nodded. “What about him?”

“He came to visit and... well, he told me a couple things. Including some things about Butterfly.” Varric looked down at the sleeping infant, trying to find the words. “Apparently she wants to stay. With you. With us. And to be honest, I don’t know if I could give her up at this point either. We haven’t had her long, but...”

“I know exactly what you mean.” Her heart skipped a beat at the implication of _we_ and _us_ , and she was shocked she could speak at all. “I... well, the more I think about it, the more I think I want to keep her. So, to hear she wants to stay... I’m not exactly sure how Cole knows that, but I’m glad to hear it.” She smiled softly.

“Cole knows a lot of things that maybe he shouldn’t. Also he asked to meet you.” Varric looked around, blinking. “There you are. Bethany, Cole. Kid, this is Sunshine.”

Bethany startled slightly at Cole’s sudden reappearance, but recovered after a moment and smiled. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you too. Inside Varric’s head the sun shines a lot,” he said thoughtfully. “Bright, brilliant, but gentle. More love than one person should be able to hold inside herself.”

Varric couldn’t help looking amused at that assessment. “You get used to the stuff he says,” he noted mildly.

She gave a sort of breathless chuckle in response. “Well that’s... really very sweet. I... thank you. Both of you, I think.”

“You make her happy,” Cole explained, gesturing to Butterfly. “Both of you. And you make each other happy. It’s good. Or it could be, if you let it.”

“Mm. Kid, can you give us a minute?”

Bethany looked mildly surprised by Cole’s words, a look that increased in intensity when he disappeared. “W-where did he...? Oh. Right. Spirit. I’m sure he can probably come and go as he likes. Anyway...” She turned to blink at Varric. “Was he... was he saying what I suspect he was?”

“Kind of. Look, if she’s going to stay...” Varric glanced down at Butterfly again. “She needs a name. A real one, I mean. And I thought... if you didn’t object... I could let her have mine.”

“Why would we name her Varric? She - oh!” Very suddenly she realized what he had meant and took an involuntary step backwards, reaching out to grip a nearby chair in support. “Oh, Andraste, you mean...” She made a sharp intake of breath. “Varric, are you asking me...?”

“I just thought... if you don’t mind... I could be her father. I mean, it’s maybe not the _best_ arrangement I could give her, but...”

She let out a breathless sort of laugh at that, her eyes sparkling with tears. “I wouldn’t mind that at all.” She smiled, then paused, stepping towards him once more. “And just so we’re clear... are you telling me that you want us to be more than just her co-parents?”

He looked just faintly alarmed. “I - well. It crossed my mind, but I wanted to see what you thought. I mean, that’s asking a lot of you.”

“It’s not asking a lot of me. It’s actually... it’s actually what I want.” She had never once in her entire life looked shy in front of Varric, but she did now. “I’ve been giving it a lot of thought lately and realizing... well, realizing that I probably kept this bottled up for a long time. Maybe too long.”

He let out a low chuckle and extended his free arm to her. “Come over here and tell me about the party.”

She did as he requested, making her way over to where he sat with a smile on her face. She sat down carefully, hoping not to disturb Butterfly, and gave him the highlights of the little soiree. “It was nice to get out, I’m glad you suggested it. But I found myself wishing you were there.”

“That’s what Cole told me,” he admitted. “I explained that noblewomen go to those things to shop for husbands, and he said you weren’t looking. Then he told me Butterfly was worried you wouldn’t come back.”

“Oh.” She placed a hand over her heart, looking down at the sleeping baby. “Oh, sweetheart, I’ll always come back. I’m not going to leave you,” she said softly, watching Butterfly with the utmost tenderness.

“Mm. That’s what I told her.” He half-smiled. “I’d better get her into the cradle.”

“I can do it if you’d like. It might be nice to give her a little cuddle to show her I’m still here.” She returned his little smile.

“Sounds fair. I got to hog her all evening, after all.” He carefully surrendered the little package. “We’ll have to think of a name. And let Aveline know she can stop the search. And whatever else needs to be done.”

She nodded, rocking Butterfly gently. “All of those things, yes. And if you really want to be her father, well... well, you and I will need to take care of a few things, won’t we?”

“Hm. There’s that.” He paused. “Your sister’s going to have a fit.” The notion made him chuckle.

“Maybe not as much as we’re thinking,” she replied with a little smirk, chuckling too. “Especially not when she hears how happy this makes me. Because it does make me happy - extremely happy.”

“Well, that’s all I could ask. Mostly, though, I think she’ll be grumpy that she missed everything.” He chuckled. “I’ll figure out what we need to do and get it sorted. This might even make a good book.”

Once she had taken Butterfly to bed, he looked around for Cole. “Okay, Kid, looks like you were right.”

Cole reappeared and for a moment looked like he was absorbing everything that had transpired in his absence. “You’re happier now. So is she. You always get to stand in the sun now.” He looked pleased in a way that only Cole really could.

“I think I could get used to that.” Varric softened. “You helped, Kid. Thanks.”

“I like helping,” he said, as he often did. He then cocked his head slightly. “Can I come back sometimes? To visit you and the butterfly and the sun?”

“Any time, Kid. Any time. You’re family too, after all.”

He smiled at that. “Good. I’m glad.” And with that, he disappeared, leaving Varric temporarily in the silence until Bethany returned.

“Cole left,” he informed her, looking up at her approach, “but he’ll be back. I couldn’t tell you when, though. So... have any ideas about names?”

“Well, whatever her name really is, I think she’s probably destined to always be called Butterfly by us at the very least.” She chuckled. “I thought about using my mother’s name for something, but I don’t know if it should be her first name.”

“Middle name then.” He nodded, looking thoughtful. “Hey, what would you think about Rowan - after the Inquisitor? We could even invite her to be godmother, that should terrify shady characters into leaving the kid alone.” He chuckled.

“That would be wonderful.” Bethany beamed. “Rowan Leandra Tethras... that’s lovely, actually.”

Varric’s brow furrowed in thought. “I should be able to get her to come here for a couple days for the dedication - she went home to Ostwick for a little while, last I heard.” He pondered the name. “You think your mother would have been okay with all this?”

“I honestly couldn’t say for sure. But I’m happy, and I’m free, and for the first time in a very long time I’m not afraid of what comes next. I can’t imagine any mother would object to that.” She smiled. “Huh... how funny to think that’s what I am now.”

“You are.” He smiled. “Funnier to think I’m a father, though.”

“You’ll be wonderful at it,” she assured him. “Butterfly and I are lucky to have you. Luckier than I can say.”

“Yeah, well, the kid and I would be lost without you. In a lot of ways.” His expression softened. “I’m a lucky dwarf.”

Her smile widened and she took a step forward to place a hand on his cheek. After a moment of deliberation, she leaned in and kissed him.

Despite everything, this took him very much by surprise, and he blinked a few times when she drew back. “I could definitely get used to this,” he said with a bit of a grin.

“Me too.” She smiled, giggling slightly. “I’ve been waiting for that for a while. It was worth the wait.”

“Oh, honey, I shouldn’t have kept you waiting. I just kept trying to pretend it wasn’t happening. Figured you had other plans... you know, this might be the first time in my life I’m happy to be wrong.” He chuckled.

“It’s all right. We both needed to figure ourselves out first. And you were busy saving the world.” She grinned. “I guess our little butterfly helped move things along.”

“She did at that. Well, you should get some sleep, and I’ll start making arrangements for things in the morning. Lots to do.”

“Yes, lots to do indeed.” She smiled and leaned in to give him a quick peck. “I can’t wait. If Butterfly stirs, I can get up with her. You need to sleep at some point too, you know.”

“Mm. All right, I surrender.”

* * *

Varric slipped out early the following morning, starting on his self-appointed to-do list. His first stop was the keep, to speak with Aveline about the developments. “So we agreed that we’re going to keep her.”

“...we?”

“Yes, it’s exactly like it sounds.”

“So then I take it congratulations are in order?” she remarked with a slight smile, lifting an eyebrow.

“For me, anyway.” He chuckled. “I’m at least as surprised as you are, believe me.”

“Maybe not as surprised as you'd expect,” she said, still smiling. “But definitely glad for both of you. And for the little one. She's in very good hands.”

“We appreciate that you tried to find her real parents,” he said. “But maybe this happened for a reason.”

“I rather think it did. Butterfly was a good nickname for her - it seems like everyone's gone through a metamorphosis.”

Varric laughed. “Not bad! I might have to steal that line. Well, I’ll let you know when dates are settled. I’ve got to send a letter to Ostwick - the Inquisitor is being invited to sponsor her namesake.”

“The baby is going to be named after the Inquisitor?” Aveline sounded impressed. “By all accounts, I think she'll be honored you thought of her.”

“Fennec’s a good kid. The world’s asked too much of her - it’s my way of giving her something. So yeah, Butterfly is being named after her and also after Sunshine’s mother. Rowan Leandra.”

“That's a beautiful tribute.” Aveline nodded. “Leandra would be very proud.”

“Never was too sure if she liked me or not,” Varric admitted. “But she’d have loved Butterfly, I’m sure of it. And Sunshine says _she’s_ happy, so that’s got to count for something, right?”

“Most definitely. I think Leandra seeing both of her girls happy would be the thing to give her peace at last.”

“Never been a big believer in happiness, but I hear it’s worth a try. So we’ll give it a go. Should make a good story, anyway.”

“Of that I have no doubt.” She chuckled. “Well, I’m sure you have a lot to do in preparation and much to do for Butterfly, so I won’t keep you. But let me know if you need any help - and definitely keep me posted on the wedding date.”

“I will definitely do that.”

From the keep he headed down to Lowtown, where he had the somewhat regrettable task of closing his tenancy at the Hanged Man. He kept the rooms, figuring that it couldn’t hurt to have them available should a need arise, but arranged for the majority of his personal effects to be relocated to the Hawke estate. With this accomplished, he had one final stop to make before heading back to the girls.

“I’m back,” he called. “Aveline’s in shock but sends her congratulations.”

From the other room, Bethany laughed. “Hopefully she’s not _too_ shocked,” she called back teasingly. A minute later, she came out to meet him, wearing a sunny smile. “Did you get accomplished what you wanted to get accomplished?”

“I think I covered all the bases, except for dropping by the Chantry to schedule things. Figured we’d wait to hear from Her Inquisitorialness before we did that.” Feeling a little funny about the whole thing, he crossed the room and offered her a small box. “That’s for you.”

She smiled, looking a bit bemused as she took the box and, giving it a little shake, opened it. Immediately, her smile widened in surprised delight - contained within the box was an amber ring, which matched the necklace he had purchased for her. “Oh! Oh, it’s beautiful.”

“This is anything but a traditional betrothal,” he said teasingly, “but at least I can make one or two of the correct gestures.”

“Well, if correct gestures is the goal, while you’re at it...” She handed him the ring then held out her hand so he could slip it on her finger.

“Ah, of course.” With a small bow, he obliged the unspoken request. “There you are, madam. Perhaps not what it ought to be, but you do improve it.”

She admired it for a second, beaming. “It’s perfect,” she assured him. “I wouldn’t change a thing about it. Or you. Thank you.” She caressed both his cheeks and leaned in for a kiss.

Once he could speak again, he mused, “It’s going to be a long time before I get used to that.” His smile was a little lopsided.

She chuckled. “Well, we’ll just have to practice until we’re both accustomed to it,” she said teasingly, grinning from ear to ear.

“Ooh. Smooth, Sunshine.” Varric laughed. “You’re going to be keeping me on my toes, aren’t you?”

“Absolutely,” she returned. “After all, I think you’d be disappointed if I didn’t.” She winked.

“It’s a tough job, but someone has to do it.” He winked back.

 

* * *

_To my dearest sister (and brother-in-law),_

_I know that by the time this letter reaches you, you’ll probably be close to Kirkwall or even back in the city. But I thought it might be a good idea to give you an update on what’s been going on in your absence anyway - that way you’re not caught completely off guard._

_Well, honestly, sis, it’s a tale so incredible, even I have trouble believing it from time to time - and I’m the one living it. But everything started when Varric found an abandoned baby in Darktown. He brought her to me so I could help take care of her. Aveline had no luck tracking down the child’s parents - whether they abandoned her or were killed, the Maker only knows. But she’s a sweet little thing and she quickly stole our hearts. We call her Butterfly, but her name is Rowan, after the Inquisitor. And we decided to keep her. Yes, we._

_I’ll come right out with it - Varric and I are going to get married. By the time you’re reading this, we probably already will be married. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you and I’m even more sorry you couldn’t be here. But please know that I am extremely happy. I’ve wanted this for a while - you probably knew that already, knowing you, and you just chose not to say anything. It turns out Varric and I apparently just needed a catalyst to make us realize it ourselves, and it seems that Butterfly was that catalyst._

_I hope you and Fenris return home soon. I can’t wait for you to meet your new niece - Rowan Leandra Tethras. I think you’ll love her just as much as I do. Until then, stay safe._

_With lots of love,_

_Bethany_

* * *

_Dear Rivaini,_

_No shit, there I was. Walking through Darktown, minding my own business (well, mostly), just making sure the projects I’m helping to fund are actually progressing. And then I heard it - a cry from within the darkness of a side tunnel._

_Turned out to be a baby._

_Yeah. It just gets weirder from there. I’m not making this up, that’s the weirdest part of all - everything I’m telling you is the truth. I’ve acquired myself a daughter and I’m even getting a wife out of the arrangement. Bet you can’t guess who - or maybe you can, I have to wonder if everyone could see this coming but me. Anyway, if you get this in time and you can put in at the Kirkwall dock for the date on the enclosed invitation, you can come and see for yourself just what’s happening around here._

_And yes, this does mean the chest hair is off limits. Sorry._

_Varric_

* * *

_Dear Sebastian,_

_I hope things are well in Starkhaven. I also hope you’re sitting down, because I have some news you are truly not going to believe. In addition to writing to see how you are, I’m actually inquiring to see if you can come to Kirkwall for a wedding and a naming ceremony. I should probably explain._

_Varric and I have adopted a foundling who was abandoned in Darktown. She won us over very quickly and, well, sort of transformed a lot of things. Varric nicknamed her Butterfly because she was a delicate, beautiful thing left in a dark place, and what an apt nickname it is - to quote Aveline, we all seem to be going through a metamorphosis because of her._

_In our letters, you and I have often discussed Varric. With the Circles dissolved, I’ve finally had a chance to examine my feelings, to plan for the future. Well, Varric and I have been taking care of Butterfly together and that has helped us realize a few things - things we probably would have realized a lot sooner had circumstances been kinder to us. You always say the Maker has a plan for everything, that all things happen for a reason. I think perhaps Butterfly came to us to help us see that. And I think we both need her just as much as she needs us. I’ve lost much in my life, but I’ve gained a lot too. So has Varric. And so has our daughter, I think._

_If you can come, it would mean a lot to both of us. I have enclosed invitations both to the wedding and to Butterfly’s dedication. Her real name is Rowan, if you’d like to include her in your prayers. I hope we can see you very soon._

_Always your friend,_

_Bethany Hawke_

* * *

_Dear Fennec,_

_I have a kid and I’m naming her after you. No, seriously. Details enclosed. Come and meet your goddaughter at your earliest convenience._

_Oh, and I’m getting married too. See if you can get here in time to catch the bouquet; I’d like to see what color Curly turns._

_Varric_


End file.
